berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Mozgus' Disciples
Mozgus' Disciples are henchmen of Mozgus. They were initially outcasts from society, tortured and mutilated souls, too disfigured to live with the rest of humanity.Berserk manga; Chapter 151 Overview During Mozgus' rise to power, he rescued several tortured souls, outcasts from society, too disfigured to live with the rest of humanity. Mozgus gave each of them a purpose and taught them not to abhor their mutations, but to see them as gifts from God. With his guidance and perseverance, they each became both civil and loyal to Mozgus. He now employs them as his personal bodyguards and torturers. They would do anything for their master.Berserk manga; Chapter 151 Strength As Apostle spawn, Mozgus' Disciples share the common feature of enhanced strength, speed, stamina and angelic wings. They are a fearsome group, as they do not fear death; willingly doing anything their master orders them to. They are also expert torturers, having gained experience from being employed for such tasks by Mozgus countless times. They seem to be good at using their torture implements as actual combat tools, and not only that, they are able to strategize and temporarily overpower stronger opponents like Guts. History Mozgus's disciples are introduced during the attack on Mozgus's carriage, counterattacking the offending vigilante soldiers with horrific and gory results. The onlooking refugees watch the vigilantes suffer the same fate they intended to avenge at the disciples' hands. From this point on, they are seen as torturers whenever Mozgus requires them, until their nature as Apostle spawn becomes apparent as they do battle with Guts. Upon defeat, none of them express displeasure with their deaths, being thankful to Mozgus and God. Members The Bird Mozgus' second in command and one of two members of the group who speaks. The most normal-looking disciple, having no outer mutations, but suffers from photo-sensitivity, demonstrated to Farnese, where his skin would burn when it came into contact with the sunlight for too long. Because of this, he wears a complete black bodysuit of red colored silk, covering every inch of him, and dark-toned glasses. His suit also has a copper beak for respiratory means. His torture device of choice is a mancatcher, a spiked collar on a pole intended for removing a mounted soldier from his horse, and used against heretics with great efficiency. When confronted by the demons of the tower, and locked in the chantry, he pleaded for Mozgus to escape while they held the door. He also was the only one in the room who saw the Egg Apostle in action. He was then turned into an Apostle spawn, along with his comrades. As an Apostle spawn, he gained the common feature of enhanced strength, speed, stamina and angelic wings, also gaining personal benefits from the transformation. His body suit became a part of him, including beak movement and the shades becoming eyes. The Bird's feet became functional talons. He also gained an ability to shoot a cascade of feathers against opponents like flechettes, an ability he used against Guts. He remained with Angel Face, Bubblehead and the Imp to fight Guts, while sending the Twins with Mozgus. After a fearsome battle with Guts, he thanks God that he had witnessed a miracle (The Egg Apostle) and went for one final attack against him. It seemed successful but failed when the Dragonslayer sliced his throat. "But most of all, I am grateful for having to meet Lord Mozgus." He was seen one last time as God Hand Void's shadow vessel. The Imp The smallest of the disciples and the second of the group who speaks, his eyes bluish. His face is split in the middle from his lower jaw up to the nose, resembling a very grave cleft palate and two horn-like features on his forehead. He is sensitive about them, demonstrated when he told Casca to stop touching them when he led her to the torture room. He was also the one who led Nina there. His weapon of choice is a plier in each hand, to be used against heretics by pulling out their eyes. He was alongside with the others turned into an Apostle spawn. As a spawn, he gained the common feature of enhanced strength, speed, stamina and angelic wings. He also received a higher level of speed than the others because of his short stature. He remained to fight Guts with the others, using his high speed to his advantage, but in the end he sustained heavy damage from the mini-bombs and was defeated. He was seen one last time as God Hand Ubik's shadow vessel. The Angel Face The muscle of the group. His mutation was to his face, which doesn't seems to age like the rest of his body. The results being a man with a child's face, possibly with a child's level of understanding and IQ. He is silent and built like a bodybuilder. His weapon of choice is the wheel of torture, similar to the ones Mozgus condemns heretics to during travels. He was one of the people who held the doors when the demons of the area awoke. He was turned into a spawn like the rest of the disciples. As a spawn, he gained the common feature of enhanced strength, speed, stamina and angelic wings. But on a personal level, he gained way more strength than the others with visible increase in muscle mass. He remained behind to fight Guts. In a seemingly victorious battle, getting some good hits, he eventually lost to him. He was seen one last time as God Hand Conrad's shadow vessel. The Bubblehead The tallest of the group and seemingly oldest, a strong man with a misshapen skull. His weapon of choice is a chain with a set of razor sharp jaws on the end. Turned like the others into a spawn. As an apostle spawn, he gained the common feature of enhanced strength, speed, stamina and angelic wings. He also gained an increased stamina beyond his comrades, evident when Guts cuts his right arm off and he did not seem to notice or care. He was seen one last time as God Hand Slan's shadow vessel. The Twins The duo of the group. Two misshapen individuals with one red eye each and typically seen acting as one being. Their mutation is their misshapen appearance and a lowered IQ, mainly because of their misshapen skulls. They enjoyed playing with the birds when they weren't working in the torture room. They might have a fascination for anything that flies in the air, and the fact that they can see Puck is the first hint towards the fact that the disciples are as atypical as they look. Their weapon of choice are oversized saws which they can combine to create an effective scissor-like weapon. They were turned into Apostle spawn with the others. As apostles, they gained the common feature of enhanced strength, speed, stamina and angelic wings. They were assigned to guard Lord Mozgus on the Bird's orders and left the scene. They witnessed the destruction of the tower and on Mozgus' orders, protected the followers from the possessed pagans. When Isidro saved Casca from being burned at the stake, they went after them. They fought with the group and were defeated by the combined efforts of Puck and Jerome. They were the last of Mozgus' disciples to die, and they did so with a smile, because they died helping him. Gallery Trivia * The massive wheel used as a weapon by Angel Face is referenced in the PS4 game Bloodborne - a nearly-identical weapon, likewise used as an instrument of execution and torture, the Logarius' Wheel, is used by the Executioners in Bloodborne. The weapon can be acquired by the player. * An enemy type strongly resembling The Imp is in Dark Souls 3, these are enemies that can be found in the Cathedral of the Deep area. References Category:Groups Category:Apostle Spawn Category:Antagonists Category:Dead Characters